This invention concerns apparatus for attracting deer into close range of a hunter.
In certain hunting situations, particularly when the hunter is an archer, it is necessary that the hunter remain stationary in a concealed vantage point and that the target comes within close range of the vantage point. ln the hunting of deer, the unpredictable wanderings of the animal make it unlikely that a deer will by chance approach within about 25 yards of the vantage point, namely the maximum effective range of the average bow hunter.
Although teams of hunters and packs of dogs can be used to comb an area of forest and drive any surrounded deer to a waiting hunter, such techniques require considerable effort, planning and expense. Techniques for luring or decoying deer have earlier been proposed, but such techniques have generally involved decoy devices of impractically large size or weight, or have been of limited effectiveness. For example, in heavily forested areas, decoy devices which rely solely upon visual attraction are not very effective.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for attracting deer into close proximity of a waiting hunter.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus as in the foregoing object of a readily portable nature.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid characteristics capable of attracting a deer by visual appearance and by scent.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature of rugged, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.